


Bug-a-Boo

by Purple_Panic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another adventure for Rose and the Tenth Doctor, and as usual, things go wrong. Will the aphrodisiac bite of an alien wasp lead to the destruction of a friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a VERY long time and I hope I still am a halfway descent writer. Life is just so busy that writing has sort of taken a back seat. I’d love some feedback of this little ficcy and hope it will entertain you. As is most of my writing, this is NSFW and depicts characters I don’t own doing naughty things to each other.

Once again, they were running for their lives.

This actually wasn’t in the least surprising and had become something of a daily routine; wake up, have a cuppa, land on a new and exciting planet in a new and exciting time, chat with the local natives and then, through some unfortunate circumstance, run screaming for your life.

He had to hand it to Rose, though, she often omitted the screaming part, even though she would have been totally justified in doing so, and managed to keep up with him, despite his preposterously long legs and superior respiratory system. 

During their time traveling together, Rose had managed to get herself into fantastic shape, despite the chips she loved to devour as if she had a hollow leg to fill. Not that she hadn’t always looked lovely, but now she was lovely and fast, so fast that he hardly had to glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still behind him.

The Tardis came into view, and thank goodness for that. He could hear the angry buzz of insects all around him. They could outrun many things, but it seemed an upturned nest of Miresan wasps was not one of them. 

The blue door was flung open as he came crashing inside, slamming shut as soon as Rose was safely through. They immediately began slapping at their clothes, swatting away any unwelcome insects that had managed to follow them into the time machine.

The few bugs that had remained were quickly dealt with and Rose managed a giggle between gasping breaths.

“I guess I can add wasps to the list of things that have tried to kill me,” she panted, wiping a bead of perspiration from her forehead with the sleeve of her hoodie.

“Well,” the Doctor said, tugging at his ear nervously. “A sting from a Marisan wasp won’t kill you, but they do have pretty severe side effect.”

He magically produced his glasses from his jacket pocket and took her hands in his. He began to examine them carefully, pushing up her sleeves in case on might have stung her through the knit material. When he found no trace of insect stings he moved on to her neck, gathering her hair in one hand while the other turned her chin this way and that.

“Doctor,” Rose said, smiling at how he had to stoop so far down to reach her. “Aren’t you going to tell me what that side effect is?”

He continued to squint at her through his glasses, turning her around so he could check the back of her neck, lifting up her hair where it covered her nape.

“If neither of us has been stung, then in doesn’t really matter does it?”

After checking over all exposed skin, he released her hair, convinced she had avoided being stung. Rose turned around to face him, a frown on her lips. It was clear she didn’t like the way he was avoided the issue but he would really rather not go into detail on the danger of Miresan wasps if he could avoid it.

“It looks like you’re in the clear,” he said, removing his spectacles and sticking them back in his pocket.

“Yes, Doctor, but what about you? I don’t think those are chicken pox on the back of your hand.”

Immediately the Doctor glanced down, seeing that there were indeed two red bumps on the back of his left hand. They looked benign, no worse that if he were to receive a mosquito bite back on Earth, but the Doctor knew better.

With a groan, he turned on his heel and strode to the console, setting coordinates for taking them back to the vortex before heading towards the infirmary. As he walked, he began to tell Rose the history of the nasty little bug that had infected him.

“The people of the planet we were on, Cheilith, worship many gods, just like the ancient Romans or Greeks back on your planet.”

“Yeah…” Rose said, not sure what this had to do with the bites on his hand.

“And just like the Romans and Greeks, they have a goddess of love, like Venus or Aphrodite, but here she is called Miresa.”

“Like the wasp?”

“Yes. The wasp was named after her because anyone stung seemed to be stricken with an overpowering insatiable lust.

“Pardon?” 

Rose had stopped in her tracks but the Doctor continued on through the infirmary doors where he stripped off his suit jacket and laid it over the nearest chair. The unusual sight of him in his simple oxford shirt was enough to let Rose know that this was a serious matter.

When she could see the Doctor was not going to embellish on the facts, Rose stomped in and jabbed at him with her finger.

“So what are you saying? You’re going to turn into some sex-crazed Time Lord git?”

The doctor sighed as he turned toward a chair that looked very much like one found at a dentist’s office. It reclined and raised and lowered…but it also had restraints for the wrists and ankles.

“I’m not exactly sure what is going to happen because I have never been stung before,” he said as he climbed into the chair. “Since my body works differently then the people on Cheilith, the effects may be lessened or delayed, or might not happen at all. There’s no way to know for sure. The natives feel the effects within an hour or two and it can last for days. When there was a population explosion of Miresa wasps, there was a huge spike in the Cheilithian birthrate nine months later. I hear that many children had no idea who their fathers even were since men and women alike had had several partners during-”

“I get the idea,” Rose said, holding up her hand to quiet him. “So what are you going to do? I’m the only female on this ship, so if something does happen and the bug bites do affect you…”

“Then chances are I would try to find you and act upon my…er…feelings,” the Doctor finished, looking at a spot directly to the left of Rose’s head.

She could feel her cheeks heat at the thought of the Doctor lusting after her, cornering her somewhere in the ship and having his way with her. Though she was strong and quick, she wasn’t sure she could fight off a determined Time Lord, and honestly, she wasn’t sure if she would want to…but she wasn’t about to tell him so.

“So…what then? Are you going to send me home for a few days until you’re healed?”

The Doctor shook his head. “There’s no guarantee I wouldn’t come back for you in my delusional state of mind, or I might go somewhere else and get myself into trouble there.”

Rose definitely did not like the thought of him landing in an unknown place and time, only to chase down anything female in his lust-drunken state. She was definitely not going anywhere.

“The only solution is to keep me restrained until we know for sure I’m no longer a threat,” the Doctor said. “This chair should do the trick. I don’t think I’m strong enough to break free.”

Rose eyed the thick leather straps and couldn’t help but think it looked like something straight out of an asylum. She didn’t exactly relish the thought of strapping the Doctor down like he was an insane patient. 

“Isn’t there some other way?” she asked. “Can’t you make some sort of cure?”

“There’s no known cure for Miresan wasp bites, I’m afraid. I should only have to stay here a couple of days until the effects wear off.”

“A couple of days?” she said indignantly. “What am I supposed to do in the meantime?”

“The Tardis is a large place,” he said with a sly smile. “You could read a book, watch hundreds of movies or swim in the pool. I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep yourself occupied.”

Rose groaned, knowing that though the Tardis was practically an infinite place, it would all be rather boring without the Doctor. 

“Now then, if you don’t mind,” he said, laying back in the chair and gesturing to the straps.

Rose sighed and began to fasten the restraints, making sure they were tight enough that he couldn’t wiggle his way out. 

“Maybe sitting here talking to you would make the time go faster,” she said as she moved to fasten the straps at his ankles. “You could tell me the story about the time you fought the cybermen on-”

“As much as I love your company, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he interrupted. “It wouldn’t be good to aggravate my…condition by having you sit so near me. It might drive me to say things I might later regret.”

“Oh…” Rose said, her full lips quirking into a smile as the realization sank in. “You’re afraid you might talk dirty to me.”

“I…er…the effects would seem to…perhaps…”

Rose laughed and stood, her work done.

“You daft alien. I might even pay money to hear you talk dirty. I can barely picture it!”

She knew the Doctor maintained superb control over his body, otherwise he might just be blushing at her words.

“Rose,” he whined, not at all liking her poking fun at him.

“Oh hush It’s only for two days right? I’ll try not to crash the Tardis while you’re recovering.”

She bent to give him a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. 

“Get well soon, Doctor,” she said before exiting through the infirmary’s bay doors and letting them slide shut behind her.

XXXXX

The Doctor was bored. His wanderlust made it very difficult for him to endure being strapped down, and his internal clock told him that only an hour had passed. Only forty-seven more to go. Brilliant.

At first he had tried to catch up on his sleeping, hoping the time would pass quickly while he slumbered, but he found he was too bored to sleep and sleep was too boring anyway. He tried solving complex mathematical formulas in his head, then counted the pinstripes on his pants, then found himself humming an old Sontarian battle hymn. Nothing made the time go any faster and he found it nearly unbearable to sit there in one place while time passed chronologically. 

He was trying to harness the calm tranquility of the Oods when the doors slid open and his companion walked in.

As eager as he was for a distraction from the relentless monotony of just sitting, he would never forgive himself if he did or said anything that might hurt or disgust her.

“Rose, I know I make fantastic company, but I really don’t think you shouldn’t be in here,” he said.

“I found you, Doctor,” she replied, her voice an unusually low tone as she moved toward him, her focus on him uncharacteristically intense.

“Weeeell, I suppose you did, but the game was hardly sporting. I didn’t hide very well,” the Doctor said. 

Her behavior was strange and the Doctor grew increasingly alarmed as she sauntered over to him. He could see that her eyes were dilated, the rich hazel of her iris reduced to thin rings around enormous pupils. He could also detect a familiar aroma, one he’d only smelt when they were in incredibly close proximity, like the time they had hidden in a broom closet from the latest threat to their lives. Back then it had been faint, no more than a whiff, but as she neared his chair, it became overpowering and damn near intoxicating. Rose Tyler was thoroughly aroused.

But if her sexual appetite had suddenly gone off the charts, that meant that either she had been in her room thinking about some other bloke, or that she hadn’t come out of their recent adventure as unscathed as he thought.

“Rose, are you feeling alright” he asked, immediately wishing he had set a time lock on the infirmary door to keep her out. With him strapped to the chair, he couldn’t help her, or himself.

Instead of answering him, she crawled onto the chair, straddling his lap. Something was definitely wrong with her. While their relationship was full on harmless flirting and occasional hand holding, she had never been so bold as to straddle him.

She licked her lips as she gazed down at him and the Doctor became quite aware of just how helpless he was. This chair was designed to hold patients down and he knew it would do its job, leaving him powerless to help Rose in her altered state. 

“Rose,” he said, meeting her eyes which had become dark, bottomless pools. “I think it would be a good idea if you left.”

He managed to keep his voice steady and retain an authoritative tone, but the truth was the smell of her arousal and the way she was looking at his was stirring up feelings that he desperately tried to keep a lid on.

He’d had countless companions in his past, many who had been smart, witty, funny, and remarkably good looking. Yet, he had never felt the kind of connection with any of them like he felt with Rose. She had given her life for him, had watched him change and still refused to leave his side, and the Doctor couldn’t help but think that if circumstances were different, if he weren’t so broken, so haunted by the evils he had committed, if he wasn’t so slow to age while humans withered and passed in the blink of an eye, then maybe there could be the chance of some sort of future with her. She brought him genuine happiness when he was convinced that was something he would never experience again. She fought to see past his cheerful façade to the broken man beneath, and though he doubted he would ever truly let her see himself in his totality of flaws, the fact that she had seen so much already and liked him all the more for it, was more than he deserved.

And now here she was hands coming up to flick open the buttons of his oxford, eyes dark and hungry, filled with an unmistakable lust. He would be lying if he said thoughts of kissing her senseless hadn’t flitted through his mind, like moths in the dark, but he always shooed them away, tramped them down, and refused to even entertain the fantasy that their relationship could ever turn romantic. He had lost everyone he had every loved, and loving her would be like tempting fate to come take her, and she was someone he simply couldn’t bare to loose. 

“Rose, stop that,” he said, trying to keep his voice firm as she popped one button open and then another, revealing the lightly freckled skin beneath. “This isn’t what you want. This is just the side effect of the bite.”

He was sure he had checked her thoroughly for any sign of exposure to the Miresan wasps, but apparently he had missed something. She gave him her signature smile, tongue poking out from in between her teeth as she continued to unbutton his shirt. “How do you know what I want, Doctor?”

She was still capable of speech. That was good. Maybe he could rationalize with her and talk her out of whatever she planned to do, but as she undid the last button and pushed his shirt open, he had a pretty good grasp of her intentions. 

“Rose, I know this seems like a good idea now, but you’ll regret it later. I don’t want you to have to live with that,” he said, his voice trembling slightly as she raked her nails lightly over his chest. “This isn’t something that can be undone. Please, just leave.”

She gazed at him and for a moment, the Doctor thought he had gotten through to her. But then, like the striking of a viper, her lips were on his in a kiss full of fiery passion, nipping and sucking and immediately stealing his breath away. His astonished gasp was all she needed to slip her tongue through parted lips and stroke the inside of his mouth. She groaned with need, a sound the Doctor had imagined on cold nights before he could banish the image of her naked and waiting for him, but the reality was so much better, and that was a very big problem. 

For a moment he was too stunned to react, but his body recovered before his brain, responding to her as she ground her hips restlessly against his. The feel of her lips, soft and warm, and the way her teasing tongue was exploring his mouth, was scrambling his mind’s normally brilliant circuitry. It seemed he had forgotten how to breathe, causing his respiratory bypass to kick in and he wondered how Rose was faring so well, seemingly unaffected by the lack of oxygen as she drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked softly. 

His toes curled in his trainers at the sensation, but logic and reason finally returned and he managed to jerk his head to the side, breaking their kiss. 

“We can’t,” he panted, sounding far more breathless than he would have liked. “This is wrong.”

She fixed her gaze on him, orbs clouded with desire, and practically purred when she asked, “Why is it wrong?”

He had a perfectly legitimate reason, really he did, but when she let a single finger trail down his chest, playing in the soft patch of brown hair, before ghosting over taunt abs to the fly of his trousers, he forget every single word he intended to say.

Her other hand weaved its way into his hair, tugging him forcefully back against the headrest, exposing his neck. She held him there, perhaps so he couldn’t wriggle free as her lips found his pulse point and began to suckle, increasing the already galloping pace of his twin hearts.

“Rose,” he managed whisper, her name coming out in a pleading rasp, as he fought to keep his mind focused on all the reasons why this was not good idea.

She scattered kisses up his neck and jaw before tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue.

“Why is it wrong for me to want you?” she whispered, her hand succeeding in undoing the button of his fly before tugging down the zipper. “Why is it wrong for me to need you inside me?”

The breath he hadn’t known he had been holding came out in a whoosh as she reached inside his trousers and grasped him. It was only through sheer willpower that he had managed to keep himself at half mast, but the way she was stroking him with clever fingers was making it damn near impossible for his body to obey. 

Her touch was burning hot, hotter than the mere differential between human and gallifreyan core temperatures could account for. The way her dark eyes were fixed on him and how her sensuous lips were parted expectantly were making his own body heat spike.

His blood boiled as it rushed to his groin, his best efforts to control his body now a failed endeavor. She tugged him free of his trousers, continuing to stroke him until he was rock hard and throbbing.

“Just like a human,” she whispered, eyes roving over his length. “We should be a perfect fit, yeah?”

He wanted to tell her no, it would most definitely not be a good fit. In fact, it would be a horrible fit, one she would regret forever and she should walk away now and forget this whole fornication business while she still could. Unfortunately, all that came out was a grunt that he hoped sounded enough like “no” that she would get the idea.

And like magic, her hand was releasing him and she was moving away, climbing off his lap. For one hopeful moment, he thought he had gotten through to her and made her realize that this was definitely a very, very bad idea.

But then she fixed him with her heated amber gaze as she popped open the button of her jeans and shimmied them down her hips, right along with her knickers. 

She was glorious, all pale and smooth, her apex crowned with soft, blonde curls, and while he had every intention of looking away from her bottomless figure and giving her the respect she deserved, he found his eyes riveted to her newly exposed flesh.

She kicked her discarded clothing aside, looking at him hungrily as she let a hand dip to the juncture of her thighs. He was fascinated by how two of her fingers slid between perfect lips before disappearing inside her, her accompanying moan making his cock twitch and bob against his taunt abs.

“Already so wet,” she cooed, working her fingers inside herself a few times. “I’m ready for you, Doctor.” 

Her digits came away glistening, and he found himself aching to lick them clean, but he hardly had the change to dwell on their potential flavor as she once more climbed into his lap, clad now in only her purple hoodie. She straddled his hips and grasped him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance as she brought her face near his.

“Need you…” she whispered, her lips ghosting against his own, and he groaned as he could feel her heat and incredible wetness as the head of his cock slid through slippery folds.

She was perfect, more than perfect, and the Doctor wanted to be buried within her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to make love to her, show her what she meant to him, but not like this. He wanted to hold her, tease her, explore her through hours of foreplay before finally satisfying her while whispering she was the most beautiful thing in the whole of time and space. Instead, he was tied down and unable to touch her at all as she intended to have her way with him while not even in her right mind. He was very much intrigued by this deliriously randy Rose Tyler, but knew he couldn’t live with himself if, or rather, when the effects of the bug bite passed and she regretted what they had done.

“Rose, wait, please…” he managed to grind out, his voice desperate, pleading.

But she did not wait, and sank down on him in one swift stroke, taking him inside to the very hilt. She moaned in delight, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of being filled, as her hands came to rest on his bare chest. 

The doctor cried out at the sensation of suddenly being enveloped in her hot, liquid embrace. She was tighter, sweeter than any partner of any species he had ever known. While his list of lovers was relatively few, his nine hundred and something years had given him ample time to explore the far corners of the universe and all the companions it had to offer. He’d occasionally mingled with the locals, but nothing compared to this. The way she rippled around him was enough to make him see stars, and her supple skin against his made him tug impatiently at his bonds, longing to hold her close.

She hardly gave her body time to grow accustomed to the intrusion before she started to ride, bouncing up and down on his length at a frenzied pace as she used her hands on his chest for leverage.

“Oh, fuck yes! So good! I need you fucking deep,” she moaned, fixing him with her dark gaze, her dilated eyes smoldering as she bucked against him hard and fast.

The Doctor was helpless to do anything but endure the barrage of sensations, groaning her name through gritted teeth. Apparently she didn’t believe in taking things slow, and though he prided himself in excellent self control, the way she was urgently slamming her hips down on him, impaling himself on his throbbing length over and over, was proving to test his limits.

“Rose, slow down,” he rasped, almost drowned out by the creaking of the chair and the wet slap of skin against skin. 

“Can’t…gonna come,” was her reply, continuing to fuck him as if her very life depended on it.

The Doctor could scarcely believe she was already so close to the edge after such a short time, but he could already feel her tightening further around him in a velvet grip that was almost excruciatingly pleasurable. The power of the Miresan wasp was incredible indeed. He only hoped she would burn out quickly, reaching her peak and then be done with the whole experience.

Her moans rose in pitch and then were suddenly silenced altogether as she threw her head back, hands gripping the fabric of his unbuttoned oxford as she clenched around him hard. He groaned aloud, not only at the incredible feeling, of feminine muscles squeezing him in rhythmic contractions, but the absolutely gorgeous picture she made, pale skin flushed, eyes closed, full lips parted. Her face was contorted in the unmistakable expression of pleasure, a sight that had crept unbidden into his mind on several occasions, but his imagination had clearly done it no justice.

The only way he kept himself from tumbling over the edge with her was biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. He would not add the insult of filling her with his seed to the injury of their unplanned coupling.

She collapsed against him, quivering as the aftershocks of her release sent tremors through her body. His natural reaction was to hold her in his arms but the restraints still held fast. 

She murmured a few sleepy, satisfied sounding words that the Doctor couldn’t quite make out as she nuzzled against him. He hoped that she would come to her senses and find a way to forgive him for putting her in this situation, but after a few moments, she began rubbing against him sinuously, grinding her hips against his in leisurely circles and practically purring as his hard cock hit all the right places within. 

“Doctor,” she sighed, looking up at him through dark lashes, her hands finding the hem of her shirt and fumbling with it briefly before tugging it over her head.

Her bra was simple white lace, nothing provocative or ornate, but the Doctor couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of her. Her pert breasts were the perfect shape, the rosy pink areolas barely visible through the sheer material, and her hard nipples strained against the fabric encasing them. 

She reached behind and deftly undid the clasp and soon the last garment was falling away, revealing her body in all of its unclothed beauty. She intensified her movements, riding up, down and around, up down and around, writhing on top him as if it were part of some erotic dance. Her lovely breasts swayed in time, her thighs and abs, flexing and contracting, her feminine muscles tightening around him, stroking him, all the while coating him in wetness that was as slick and sweet as exotic oil. She was beautiful, perfect, and felt so incredibly good. He found himself captivated by the sight of her grinding atop his lap, and hardly realized when his own body betrayed him and started bucking against her.

“Rose, we should stop,” he groaned, even as his own hips rose to meet hers.

“No we shouldn’t,” she panted, her hands gathering her pale locks off the back of her neck and piling them atop her head, her body all the while never ceasing in its graceful undulations.

Oh stars how he wanted to grip those shapely hips of hers and drive up into her, burying himself again and again. It was criminal for her to be so sexy, so alluring. His cock throbbed hotly within her, begging for release and though his mind and body were superior to his human companion’s, he was quickly loosing control. He wasn’t able to fight his release forever.

She changed up her rhythm, her hips grinding front to back in short, fast strokes, her breasts bouncing as she worked her dripping pussy up and down his length. Just when he thought he would burst, she slowed down, rolling her hips in large circles, giving him a sultry grin as if she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

“Rose, please,” he begged again, no longer knowing if he needed her to stop or continue.

“You feel so good,” she groaned, locking her eyes with his. “Just like I imagined. Don’t you like the way I’m fucking you?”

Now, it was common knowledge that Rose Tyler could be rather cheeky at times, but the way she was acting now was downright filthy, and her words distracted him from the fact she had just admitted to previously imagining this very act with the Doctor. All he knew was that he would have been lying if he said he didn’t like this new, raunchy side of her. He couldn’t be sure if she was actually this naughty in bed or if it was just a side effect of the bite, but her word’s effect on him was the same. He could feel himself swelling, growing even bigger as he neared the edge of oblivion.

He could only grind out her name through clenched teeth as she picked up the pace again, writhing atop him while letting out wanton cries and breathless curses. The way she was tightening around him told him she was well on her way to a second orgasm.

He tried to lift his hips to meet hers but couldn’t keep up without the use of his hands for leverage. He admitted defeat as he sat back and let her ride, drinking her in and trying to remember every detail of her in this moment.

“Come with me,” she whispered, rocking her hips urgently against his before burying her face in the crook of his shoulder as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her. The Doctor doubted he could have disobeyed if he wanted too as his own release was triggered by feminine muscles clamping down around him. He could feel her shuddering against him as he cried out, emptying himself within her in hot, milky pulsations. His arms strained against their binds as he thrashed beneath her, carried away by the nearly violent intensity of his orgasm, the first one he’d allowed himself to have in centuries.

His vision went white, and he was only vaguely aware of her impassioned cries. When he finally came done from his high, she was once more snuggled against him pressing teasing kissing to his chest, neck and shoulders.

He felt warm and fuzzy, boneless, satiated and completely drained. Even if his limbs hadn’t been restrained he doubted he could have lifted them if he tried. The afterglow was short lived as he realized what he had done. Despite his best attempts at controlling his body, Rose had been his undoing. Humans and Time Lords were genetically incompatible, their anatomy too different to bare offspring. At least he didn’t have to worry about his companion getting pregnant, but what they had done was so personal, so intimate, that he wasn’t sure Rose would forgive him for it. 

Summoning all his strength, he managed to open his eyes and glance down to find her nuzzled against his chest and looking quite content. His heart momentarily swelled with love and adoration for this wild young woman who had found her way into his life. It had been ages since he’d felt this way and it scared him to death. 

The fear was forgotten when her eyes fluttered open and she gave him an impish smile, her pupils still big and black and heated.

How could she possibly still want more?

She pushed herself off his chest and sat straight up, his length still wedged inside her, and gave an experimental roll of her hips. Her smile was soon replaced by a frown when she found her movements not nearly as effective on a man who was only half hard.

“Doctor,” you can’t quit on me yet,” she murmured, scooting down his body so that he slipped free of her. He instantly missed her tightness and heat, but when she grasped him in her hand and lowered her head to blow cool air over him, the loss was quickly forgotten. 

“Rose, enough,” he groaned, even as he shivered at the sensation.

Lust darkened eyes flicked up to meet his as she let her tongue dart out and lick up the pearly drop of liquid leaking from his tip. 

“Doctor, you’re delicious,” she murmured against him, the vibrations of her voice making his breath catch in his throat. She really wasn’t going to do that now, was she?”

It seemed all his most lurid fantasies were coming true in the same day. He could only watch wide eyed as Rose opened her pretty little mouth and swallowed him whole. He cried out as he was once again engulfed in wonderful, wet heat, his cock immediately beginning to swell.

Her eyes never left his as she slowly moved up and down, her tongue doing amazing things to his shaft as worked him back to a fully erect state. She brought a free hand to cup the soft sacks below his shaft, making him hiss out a string of curse words in his native tongue. She was positively sinful, smiling devilishly around his throbbing cock, her tongue swirling and lapping, her fingers squeezing, teasing, her throat opening as she took him deep, deep, deep!

Just when he felt the first stirrings of release tingling deep in his belly, she let him side free from her mouth with a pop. Her hand stroked over his wet length once, twice and then she was rising, slinging a leg over his lap to straddle him once more, only this time she was facing his feet.

She couldn’t possibly…was she really going to…?

He could only watch mystified as one hand went to her opening, spreading perfect pink lips, while the second grasped his cock, now rock hard thanks to her handy work, and aligned him.

While he could no longer see her face, he could certainly hear her moan of ecstasy as she sunk down on him, and from this position, he could see quite clearly the way her tight body stretched to accommodate his manhood.

“Oh Rose,” he whispered hoarsely, his clench fists once again white knuckled as he watched her ride up and down, this time slow, almost methodical as if for his benefit.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and had the audacity to bite her plump lower lip, as if what she was dong wasn’t sinfully sexy enough.

“Do you like watching me, Doctor?” she asked breathlessly. 

He might have had the sense to nod in response, but he couldn’t be sure. His scrambled synapses certainly weren’t firing like they should be, and he doubted his brilliant mind would ever be the same after this. Whether he actually responded or not, Rose brought both hands to the cheeks of her pale, perfect ass, and spread them apart.

Oh sweet mother of Gallifrey!

She turned around and resumed riding him, acting as if she hadn’t just broke his poor brain. He could now see ever little nuance as she spread herself, opening up his view to the place where they were so intimately joined. He could see her slick pink flesh cling to him every time she rose, coating him slick honey, and every time she pressed down, his cock stretched that tight hole outward, filling her fully. And then just above, was her tight little arse, puckered and perfect and equally attractive. The Doctor had never been much for anal sex, but Rose looked absolutely delectable, and in her current state of mind, she just might do it.

However, forming any sort of coherent sentence was an impossible task. He was more than content to watch her impale herself over and over and listen to her moan and coo and whimper his name as she kept herself spread for his viewing pleasure. She seemed tireless as her legs continued to aid her ministrations, and once again he could feel her tightening around him.

She increased her pace until the room was once again filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Every time she slammed her hips down, she moaned in delight. Filthy words fell from her lips as she told him how good he felt inside her, how she loved riding atop him. She moved her hands from her ass to give herself better leverage as she rode faster and faster. Thought he couldn’t see, he could tell when she brought a hand to her apex and began to touch herself. Her cries climbed an octave in pitch and her muscles immediately clamped around him. All it took was a few more strokes to send her screaming over the edge for a third time.

The Doctor let out a choked cry as she squeezed him impossibly tight, her body rippling around him as she came. The force of his own orgasm was nearly painful in its intensity, his body straining against the leather straps that bound him as his back arched and limbs shook. 

He cried out her name and a string of words that might have been curses or praises in his native tongue, but in his feverish state, he couldn’t be sure what he was saying. He pulsed inside her again and again, filing her with hot seed until he was sure his body had run dry.

Totally sated, he collapsed back against the chair, boneless and helpless as Rose sprawled across him as she came down from her own high. He was only aware of the racing of his double hearts and the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

At some point, he felt Rose smooth a sweat plastered strand of hair from his forehead as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck with a contented sigh. She damn well better be content, he thought distantly, considering she had ridden him past the point of utter exhaustion.

Although his superior Time Lord body was damn near tireless and hardly ever needed to rest, he was already half asleep as he felt Rose reach up and tug open the restraints on his wrists. Moments later, he succumbed to darkness.

XXXXX

He awoke slowly, floating up out of sleep like bubbles drifting to the surface of a lake. Before his eyes even opened, he was aware of the tingly, giddy pleasure that came with endorphins flooding his bloodstream. He could also feel a warm weight draped across his chest. As his eyes drifted open, he was graced with the image of a very naked Rose Tyler wrapped in his arms, her features beautiful and peaceful as she slumbered.

Images of what they had just done and the reason for him feeling so delightfully fuzzy came rushing back to him, forcing out a quiet groan of pained pleasure. Being molested by his blonde companion was quite possibly the highlight of his 900 years of life. Never had he wanted something so much, and yet felt so wrong in doing so.

He didn’t know how he was going to face her. She would no doubt be furious and she had every right to be. He should have been stronger, should have prepared for every contingency knowing that neither of them would be in their right mind if bit those dangerous wasps.

She had laughed in the face of danger with him time and time again before promptly turning tail and running for their lives, but somehow this was different. This was so much worse. She had trusted him to take care of her, to keep her safe, and he had failed. Even worse, he was the one who had violated her. He wouldn’t be at all surprised if she left him after this. She would be perfectly reasonable to demand that he take her home and never again materialize in her flat with his stupid blue box.

A soft murmur interrupted his thoughts a Rose stirred against him. He knew this peaceful moment wouldn’t last and in pained him. Holding her naked form against him felt so right, but he wasn’t so foolish as to think she would feel the same. He braced himself for the angry outburst that was sure to follow. 

Dreamy eyes fluttered open and immediately he was drowning in those honey colored eyes.

“Hello, Doctor,” she whispered sleepily, snuggling against him contentedly.

“Hello, Rose,” he replied, counting down the seconds before she noticed their compromising situation.

Sure enough, a quick glance around had Rose looking quite perplexed.

“Doctor, why are we naked?”

“Well…er…you see,” he began nervously. “It wasn’t just me who was bitten by the Miresan wasps after all.”

Rose’s brow furrowed.

“Wait, but you were strapped to the chair when I left.”

The Doctor nodded.

“But then I came back?”

Another nod.

“That means that I…”

“Oh yes, Rose. You did.”

Hazel eyes widened in shock as she sprang from his arms, momentarily forgetting her naked state.

“Oh Doctor, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe…I mean, you must think…”

She turned away from him, arms crossing her chest to cover herself as she realized her clothes were still strewn about the floor.

With a sigh, the Doctor stood, tugging his unzipped trousers back into place and unsuccessfully fumbling with his oxford buttons before grabbing his coat off the chair.

“Rose, all I think is that I’m a fool who has put you in a very difficult situation, and for that I am sorrier than words could every say.”

He draped his pinstriped coat over her bare shoulders, his heart aching as he searched for something, anything he could say to make this less painful. There was nothing. He longed to stroke her hair, to pull her to him, but it seemed wrong somehow to touch her. He had already touched her plenty.

“Doctor, I don’t remember any of it,” she said, finally peeking over her shoulder at him.

“That’s not surprising. A side effect of the bite is sometimes loss of memory while being infected. The memories may return bit by bit or not at all. There’s really no way to know.”

His companion turned to face him, small hands clutching the jacket together at her bust. The garment was huge on her, reaching nearly to her knees and making her look small and fragile. Despite her strong will and big heart, he was reminded in this moment that she was not as impervious as she made herself out to be. Humans, though brilliant in so many ways, were easily broken.

“Do…do you remember?” she asked softly.

A beat of silence passed and her considered lying to her. It would be so much easier to pretend this never happened if he could feign forgetfulness. But life was never easy, and she deserved the truth.

“Yes, I do. It seems I was unaffected by my bites.”

“Oh,” she replied in almost a whisper as she absorbed this new information, , her eyes staring at an invisible spot by her bare feet as she seemed to draw further into his coat and into herself.

“I know you must be angry, and if you want to go home, I understand. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

Her downcast eyes lifted to meet his with such a pleading intensity that it shocked him. “I don’t want to leave, Doctor. Please don’t send me away…even though…the things I did…”

The anguish in her voice caused him to move without thinking. He wrapped her in an embrace, crushing her to his chest that was still mostly bare thanks to his unbuttoned oxford. She had no reason to be sorry for what she had done because, well frankly, what she had done to him was fantastic and he would cherish it, even if the gentlemanly thing to do would be to put them out of his mind. He was the one at fault and would gladly take the blame. 

“I won’t send you away,” he whispered as he felt small arms cling to him, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her, and for a moment they stayed that way, silent and thankful that their friendship hadn’t been destroyed.

She was the first to pull away, giving him a shy smile.

“I’m going to go shower. Something tells me that I probably need it.”

“Weeell…” he drawled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. It was only due to his superior physiology that he didn’t blush crimson on the spot. “A shower probably wouldn’t hurt.”

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips as she turned towards the door, but she stopped suddenly when a thought seemed to occur to her.

“Doctor, do I need to be worried, about…well, about babies?”

“Oh, nonononono!” he said frantically, waving his arms and shaking his head to emphasize his point. “Humans and time lords are genetically incompatible, you see. So there’s no chance that you could…that we could be…”

“Ok, I get it,” Rose replied with a giggle, and he swore her smile brightened the whole damn room. Seeing her happy again was like a weight lifting off his burdened heart. He watched her walk to the infirmary door and was just about to attempt to properly button his shirt when she paused.

“Doctor, since I don’t remember anything, I have to ask you. Was I um… you know, was I any good?”

He would have thought she was joking had her face not been a picture of earnestness. How could he tell her that she was more than good, that seeing planets born and stars die and cosmic alignments and all manners or gloriousness throughout space and time were simply lackluster in comparison with sex with Rose Tyler?

“Oh Rose,” he simply said. “You were bloody brilliant.”

She smiled that smile, the one with just a hint on tongue, cheeky and wonderful before walking out the door.

Alone, the Doctor looked around, a bit mystified that everything still looked so ordinary even though his whole world had been thrown off its axis. Maybe he too would take a shower, a nice, long, hot shower where he would do his best not to imagine Rose all soapy and slippery and wet in the shower with him. 

It had been quite an interesting afternoon and it wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all for now. I hope my writing skills aren’t too rusty. I still have some old unfinished Naruto fanfiction on my laptop that I swear I’m going to finish someday. I may even buckle down and write out a few more Ten/Rose plot bunnies too.


End file.
